Spider's Venom
by Avenger4Life
Summary: Sequel to The Little Spider. Several months have passed and everyone is trying to continue on, but when Lena's eighteenth birthday comes up all of the Avengers want to make it a very special day, especially Natasha. But things don't go as planned when SHIELD sends Natasha away on a mission and it only gets worse when she suddenly disappears.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story and it's not just any story. It's the sequel to 'The Little Spider!' **

**Now after Lena has been sent to away to be taken care of not a lot has happened, but of course Lena's eighteenth birthday is coming up and the whole team wants to do something special. So guys, hope you like this story! **

"Lena! Dinner is ready!" a woman yelled through the house. She had long brown hair and blue piercing eyes. She was in her late twenties and she wore blue jeans with a red top.

"I'm coming Jenny!" another voice yelled through the house. Jenny sighed. She was taking care of Lena for five months now. She didn't mind. The girl was nice and helped a lot but she was sometimes like her sister. Stubborn.

Jenny was also teaching the girl hand to hand combat in case something happened or someone would attack. Plus it was Natasha's wish that she could defend herself. Jenny told her it was no problem. And it wasn't. Truth to be told she underestimated her. Lena knew how to punch but her little problem was that she couldn't hit someone or she wouldn't.

She had asked her about it. Lena had simply told her that she didn't want to hurt anyone or worse even kill someone.

Jenny had joked around saying even though she and Natasha were sisters they were complete opposites.

Lena came down from upstairs and sat down at the table with Jenny. She saw the food and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god!" She said. There was food all over and probably cooked at a five star level.

But then she frowned. Jenny saw this and was worried. "Is everything alright Lena?"

The red haired girl narrowed her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked but Jenny was still confused. It seemed Lena noticed this as she continued. "Extremely good food? What's going on? Am I going to be sent away? Is someone dying? If someone is dying don't tell me it's…"

"Lena stop!" Jenny said laughing. "Nothing is wrong. Don't you know what is coming up?"

Lena looked at her, her face expressing confusion. Jenny sighed. "Your birthday is coming up!"

"My birthday?" Lena asked again and Jenny nodded. "What's wrong Lena?"

"I never really celebrated my birthday nor did anyone notice it. How do you even know it's my birthday coming up?" Lena asked looking at her caretaker.

Jenny smiled at her. Her smile was always so warm and inviting. "Natasha told me Lena."

The red haired girl looked up shocked. "She did? She remembers my birthday?"

"Of course she does! Why wouldn't she? You're practically the only thing she has left of her life." Jenny told her reassuring her as well.

Lena slightly smiled and Jenny stood up. The girl looked at her confused as she walked over to her. "Natasha also told me that you probably never really celebrated your birthday, even with Ivan, so we decided instead of a birthday you'll have a birthweek!"

"Birthweek? What the heck is that?" Lena asked.

"Instead of celebrating one day we'll celebrate the whole week!" Jenny stated happy and Lena chuckled slightly. "Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Well your birthday is in two days. Tomorrow you and I will spend some time together and then on your birthday we will be spending some time with two very special guests."

"Two very special guests? Jenny who did you invite? Hopefully it's not David."

Jenny chuckled. "No it is not David but I'm not telling anything more. It's a surprise."

Lena sighed. "Jenny! You know I hate not knowing stuff."

"Well then you'll just have to wait till when your birthday comes and don't even plan on hacking into my computer again. I didn't write anything down. Got it?" Jenny told her and Lena nodded.

She smiled. She was doing a lot better now. Five months now she's been trying to adjust to life with Jenny. Truth to be told she wasn't pleased at the beginning. But she was going to try for her sister. She missed her sister a lot. Natasha had promised her that she was going to visit her when she had the time but she wasn't able to visit her. Instead she sent her email and called her whenever she could. At least something she thought. She knew she was trying but she hated and blamed Fury for that. But on the other side Clint was popping up here and there to see how she was doing.

Lena liked Clint very much. He was always cheery and made her happy. Somehow she had a feeling that Clint had feelings for her sister. She had asked him once and he turned a deep red and immediately denied it. But of course Lena wouldn't believe that and just smirked at him.

She missed the Avengers in general. She missed Tony's annoying jokes and talks about computers and stuff and the talks about Pepper. She missed Pepper and her comforting words. She missed Steve and his stupidity on modern technology. She missed Thor's old English talking and happy warming words. She missed Bruce and his talks about science and trying not to hulk out.

She missed them all.

But she missed her sister the most. She wanted to see her and hug her, even though she didn't like it, but Lena did and she wanted to know she was alright. The last time she heard from her sister was last week when she reassured her she was fine after she came back home from a mission.

She was happy that she was fine but she wanted to see her. There was a difference between calls and emails and actually seeing the person.

She shook her head. Natasha was trying hard to find time to visit her and that was enough. She smiled at Jenny. "Well I'm glad that you're trying to actually care for me. Ivan didn't really care for me that much. He was more like my bodyguard than a father. But of course I didn't know my father." She said the last part sad and hanging her head.

Jenny nodded knowing where this was going. Lena sighed. "But what about the time before the fire." Jenny knew this was a touchy topic and so she was always careful.

Lena sighed. "I don't remember much, I was two or so, Nat was five. I just remember the warmth and the color red and sometimes even screams. The next thing I know I was waking up in a strange house with some strange people. It seems they saw our house on fire and got me out there before something happened. I asked if they found Natasha but they didn't find anyone else except for me and my dead parents."

Jenny nodded not saying a word. She'd let Lena talk it all out. "I thought Natasha had died in the fire as well, but it seems that I was wrong. But hey, Natasha thought I had died in the fire."

She then went quiet. Jenny then quickly changed the subject. "Hey, it's getting late maybe you should go to bed and we'll start the day tomorrow perfectly!"

Lena was snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Jenny while nodding. "Yea, you're right. Thanks for the dinner Jenny. I think this will be the best birthday so far." With that she got up and headed to her room.

Jenny watched Lena leave and slightly smiled. "I think this will be great for you Lena. I'm sure of it."

**Alright, a short chapter to get you guys in. The next one should be longer. So I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's another chapter! Sorry for the late update. I've been really sick and was just lying in my bed half dead. But I'm feeling some what better so I posted the next chapter. Unfortunately this chapter isn't that long, but they will get longer. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Natasha was sitting in the living room of the Avengers Tower, how Thor would say it, reading a book. She wanted to relax, since she got the time. It's been five months since the last huge fight. She had recovered quickly from the injuries and strangely and luckily the cut on her arm didn't turn into a scar. She shrugged that off since it wasn't that important.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent Lena to Jenny to take care of her. She really wasn't optimistic about that idea but she couldn't do much about it. If Lena stayed here she would be in constant danger.

"Agent Romanoff, Director Fury wants to see you in his office." Came the voice of Agent Hill. Natasha groaned. "Is it important or else I want to be left alone."

"Yes it's important." Agent Hill said simply and Natasha sighed as she stood up from the couch and put the book aside. She wanted some peace and quiet but that never happens.

"Fine I'm coming." She said and walked over to Fury's office. She always hated it when Fury decided to call up on her out of the blue. She opened the door and walked in seeing Fury already in there. "You called for me?"

Fury looked at her and nodded. "Yes, Agent Romanoff I have a mission for you."

"What!?" Natasha yelled. "But sir! I asked for Wednesday off! I just ask for one day! And you allowed it!"

Fury sighed. "I know, but this is an emergency mission. I am really sorry about this but it seems that something came up and we need you to deal with it."

Natasha sighed. "How long will it take?"

"A week tops."

"Damn it Fury, you know why I asked that day to get off." Natasha growled and the director nodded. "Yes I do, which I wanted to keep you out of this but the council wanted you on this mission and they always take S.H.I.E.L.D. before anything."

Natasha sighed but nodded. "Alright, what's the mission about?"

Fury nodded and turned around turning on the screen showing a man with a scarred face. "This is Matvei Chirkoff he's…"

"The head of the Secret Russian Military that has been killing people all around the world, though he got compromised and then worked for the program." She finished without looking at Fury.

He turned to her raising an eyebrow. "Old friend?"

"Old trainer, he trained us in the fire arm section. Taught us how to use guns effectively. But back to the mission what do you want me to do?"

"Kill him."

Natasha smirked. "My pleasure. Will Barton be accompanying me?"

He shook his head. "No, so you can tell him your little situation. Get ready Romanoff, your plane is leaving in four hours."

Natasha nodded and walked out of the office. When the door closed behind her she didn't know what to feel. She was going to miss something very important but she was going to kill her old trainer, the one she hated the most. She shook her head getting those memories out of her head. She walked down the hall to find Clint and tell him what was going on.

* * *

"Lena! Are you ready! We're going to be late!" Jenny yelled through the house and soon Lena came down immediately. "I'm ready I'm ready, keep your pants on."

Jenny frowned but then smiled while shaking her head. "Now come on, we don't want to miss the match."

"I can't believe you were able to get tickets to the MMA fight!" Lena said excited and also amazed what Jenny was able to do.

Jenny smirked. "Well you can thank S.H.I.E.L.D. for that. But come on let's get to the fight. I know you can't wait for it."

Lena nodded and ran with Jenny to the car. While they were going to enter Lena wanted to drive but Jenny stopped her. "Oh no you don't Lena."

"But I got my driver's license!" Lena protested but Jenny crossed her arms. "No means no Lena. You may just gotten your driver's license but I'm not risking my life today."

Lena frowned at her but sighed and got in the passenger's seat. "Sometimes I hate you."

"I love you too Lena." Jenny said smiling at her as she got into the car and they drove off.

They both went to the fight and Lena was excited. They had a great time at the fight and after the fight they had gone out for ice cream and then went to a restaurant for dinner. Lena was really happy that day. She actually never had such a great day before. She was really having a great life now and she wouldn't change it for one bit.

Nothing could ruin this day and nothing could ruin tomorrow and she was still anticipating on who the two special guests were. She really wanted to know and Jenny was right, there was nothing on her computer. Well she really wanted to know and she always hacked into Jenny's computer. She was always bored.

But like she said, nothing could ruin this week at all!

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Clint yelled at Natasha as he got the news. Natasha sighed. "I know Clint I argued with him as well but the council wants me on that stupid mission so I got nothing to say!"

"But you got the day off!" He shouted back.

"I know! Do you think I like the idea on missing her birthday!?" Natasha yelled at him. "I wasn't able to meet her for the last five months just call her and send emails. I know she wants to see me but god damn Fury and the damn council always ship me off on missions one after the other!"

Clint cursed. "I'm going to kill the damn council. They've been just causing trouble." Natasha nodded. "Yea, so when you go there give Lena this." She gave him a small device and Clint looked at it confused. "What's this?"

"A small recording. Give it to Lena."

Clint sighed but nodded. "Alright, but what's this mission about?"

Natasha sighed. "I have to kill Matvei Chirkoff."

Clint looked at her slightly shocked. "Nat…"

"I'll be fine Clint. Don't worry. I'm going to make him pay for what he done to me and that because of him I have to miss Lena's birthday."

Clint smirked at her. "Just kill him once, don't bring him back from the dead and kill him again."

"I'm tempting." She murmured. Clint laughed and so did Natasha but after a while they both calmed back down. "When are you leaving?" He asked and the Russian sighed. "In three hours. The first hour I already done to make that and packed up so now I got two hours to myself."

Clint smirked. "So let's use those two hours together. How about sparring?"

Natasha smirked at him. "You're on."

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
